1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnesium mixture capable of producing hydrogen when reacting in an aqueous solution containing one or several chlorinous salts.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention is generally associated with hydrogen power plant technology and specifically with metal compounds referred to as hydroreactive materials and which cause hydrogen generation when reacting with an aqueous solution.
An aqueous solution containing chlorinous salt is in this context understood to be an aqueous solution containing one or several chlorinous salts, such as NaCl or KCl, e.g. at concentrations such as are found in sea water, such as 0.5 to 5.0% by weight.
Though the state of art several different hydrogen-producing processes are known, e.g. electrolysis of water carbon processing by applying known water gas reactions, processing of natural gas, and hydrogen extraction from metal compounds.
Hydrides constitute a class of metal compounds, and they serve as sources of alkali metals, earth alkali metals and metal alloys based on these, etc. (G. Alefeld and I. Fenkel, Vodorov v metallakh, The Mir Publishers, Moscow, 1981, p. 241-275). Hydrides absorb hydrogen under certain conditions, while they release it under other conditions.
Hydrides are expensive hydrogen-producing sources since the metals contained in the hydrides are high in price and preparation of hydrides, as well as the technology associated with hydrogen production with the aid of hydrides, is expensive.
Of hydroreactive materials may be mentioned, for instance, a hydroreactive preparation based on aluminium (USSR, Inventor's Certificate No. 1470661, CO1B 3/08, published Jul. 4, 1989), containing aluminium as metal causing hydrogen generation and a catalyst, selected from the group comprising lithium and sodium and lithium hydrides, and which is used in a quantity amounting to 15-50% by weight. The preparation is a highly efficient hydrogen source. However, it requires special storage conditions because its resistance to corrosion in air is poor. Moreover, the preparation commands a high price. These drawbacks are due to lithium and sodium, which are highly reactive, and expensive, metals and the concentration of which in the preparation may be up to 50%.
In the patent application JA 58-14361, published 18.03.1983, a procedure for preparing a hydrogen-producing hydroreactive preparation is described. In the procedure, aluminium is heated and gallium is introduced therein for catalyst. In order to introduce the catalyst into the aluminium, the aluminium is rolled to a thin sheet and heated at a temperature which is below its melting point but higher than the melting point of gallium. Gallium is applied on the surface of the heated aluminium, where it melts and forms a coating. The composite material hereby obtained is cooled and rolled once more, whereafter it is either pelletized or comminuted in another way. The procedure requires much labour and energy. In the preparation expensive catalyst material is used in excess. The excess quantity has no direct effect on the hydrogen generating process, but it affects the process costs substantially. The product turned out by this method presents poor resistance to corrosion in air, and it requires special storage conditions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,514 Suzuki, describes a procedure for preparing hydroreactive magnesium mixtures. In the procedure, iron or iron oxide powder in solid form is admixed to molten magnesium, for catalyst. However, the corrosion resistance, and thus the usability in practical applications, of the product is highly questionable. Furthermore, it is mentioned in a general way in the disclosure part of the reference that the same effect is achieved with use of zinc, chromium or manganese for catalyst as with iron. No examples are however presented of the functioning of these metals.
The high price of hydroreactive preparations of prior art, the complexity of their manufacturing, poor corrosion resistance and, for instance the storage problems therewith associated are significant drawbacks with a view to their industrial production and their applicability in practice.